The Lion King: Kovu's Unexpected Journey
by KovuandKiara
Summary: With the help of T5Tango we have written three chapters!
1. Chapter 1,2,3

_**The Lion King: Kovu's Unexpected Journey**_

_**Chapter1**_

_**Kovu awoke to another fresh and crisp morning in the Pridelands. Giving a sleepy yawn, he looked down at the sleeping figure snuggled up to him. His mate, Kiara, was so beautiful when she slept. Her already soft features looked even more delicate when her eyes were closed and she rested peacefully in deep slumber.**_

_**Kovu let his eyes roam down her golden pelted body to where her stomach was beginning to bulge. His beautiful mate was carrying their child. When she had told him that she was pregnant, Kovu was sure that he had never been happier.**_

_**The darkmaned lion quietly stood from his place beside Kiara and walked out into the sunrise. He took a deep breath, inhaling the warm scents of the savannah grass. Smiling, Kovu stretched himself and made his way down Pride Rock to begin his kingly duties.**_

_**When Kovu and Kiara had announced that she was expecting, Simba and Nala had decided it time for them to step down. And so, the burden of the kingdom was passed to the next generation. Thanks to Simba's guidance and training, Kovu had blossomed into a wise and kind king. So much unlike the ruthless tyrant that his mother had trained him to be.**_

_**His mother. Oh how things had changed since her death. Perhaps it was wrong for him to be relieved that she was gone, but that was how Kovu felt. Zira had left no room for love and affection in her quest for power and revenge. And though Kovu may have mourned his lost cubhood and an affectionate relationship with his mother, he never mourned her.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Kovu gave a sigh as shook thoughts of his mother from his mind. It always depressed him to think of her, of what could have been, and of what wasn't.**_

_**"But what's done is done." he thought. No need to allow her oppressive memory to haunt him. He had a good life now, a happy life, with family and love. All of which had been entrusted to his care. He couldn't help but smile at the the thought, that he, Kovu, was now the King of the Pridelands.**_

_**The brown lion had just finished his rounds close to Pride Rock and decided that he had just enough time to sneak another moment with his beautiful Kiara before Zazu came swooping down with his morning report, dragging the young king away from Pride Rock until the end of the day.**_

_**Kovu gave a content sigh as he step back into the cave. A few of the others were stirring, but not many. He smiled as he saw Kiara still sleeping peacefully. He couldn't help but steal another long glance in her direction. She was so beautiful and in her pregnancy, she glowed even brighter.**_

_**Just as Kovu moved to snuggle his mate for just another moment, he heard someone clear their throat. It was Simba.**_

_**The older lion looked at Kovu with his eyebrow raised in a knowing look. Simba gave the young lion a wink before he moved his large golden body out into the equally golden morning.**_

_**Kovu smiled after him. Yeah, Simba still intimidated him somewhat. But the older lion had treated Kovu with the utmost respect since the unison of the prides. And Kovu couldn't help but fill honored to now be the king of a land that had such majestic and wise rulers as Simba and his father Mufasa.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**As a load roar reached its limts across the Pridelands showing that a new king was there.**_

_**Only a few weeks ago, Kovu was given the chance to be king. The Moring was not chilled to the bone as usual, but was oddly warm. So he made his way back to the cave where the lioness and lions where, but there was one lioness that was special. Kiara. She was as bright as the sun, beautiful like a sunset setting over the horizon, quick as the wind, and as lucky as Kovu.**_

_**Just as he set one paw inside the cave, Simba stood up. He was nodding at him, he knew that Kovu was going to lay next to Kiara and see how she was doing. Did he read his mind? Maybe, I mean we all know he is Mufasa's son. When he layed down next to his beautiful mate, she already new what he was going to say. "Yes, Im doing great and so is the baby. Don't you have duties to tend to?" she said. "Yes but your always the first one." Then he licked her cheek then her stomach then when back to being King.**_


	2. Chapter 4: Bad Memories

Kovu still remembers the words his mother said after Nuka died "You betrayed your pride! YOU BETRAYED SCAR!" But he wanted nothing to do with scar or zira. It wasnt his fault Nuka died...It was hers. He could still remember being exciled for Simba's injurys.

(Flashback)  
Look, Its Kovu. Everybody in the Pridelands surrounded Pride Rock to see if Simba was ok, but after the fight Kovu ran back to the Pridelands to explain everything to Simba. But he wouldnt listen. "When you first came here you asked for judgement and I pass it now." Simba called to Kovu. "Father No!" Kiara cried, "EXCILE!" Simba ordered. "NOOOOOO" Kiara weeped.  
(End of Flashback)

Ever since Kovu has had Nightmares about it and more terrible things to, and he wondered...Why was Zira his mother? Why was she just like Scar? Why does he look like Scar when he wasnt his father? These are things that will never be answered. But Kovu has better things to worry about, like his Family and The Pride.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 5: The Sunset Ambush

**AJ:** Chapter 5 Yeah! Thanks **T5Tango!**  
**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

* * *

Just before the sun set on the pridelands Kovu and Vitani decide to hunt for Kiara incase she gets hungry. As the walked through the field looking for sleeping animals Kovu stoped and gazed to the stars, "wow I wish Kiara was here to see this, she loves to look at the thousands of stars in the sky." Kovu thought out loud. Vitani sighed, she missed her mother dearly. If only her heart had changed at the battle like Vitani's.

Kovu spoted a group of snoring zebras to deep asleep to hear or see them, he snuck up on the biggest one Vitani on the other side. Then the zebras awoke and ran as fast as they could Trampling Kovu and Vitani. There was a big dust cloud Kovu and Vitani couldnt see eachother. "Vitani! Vita-oww! ow,ow!  
"Kovu! I cant Move!" Kovu thought this was the end he nor vitani could move there legs where covered with boodly hoof prints.

They didn't know that someone was watching them, someone so familiar from there childhood. _Zira._ A miniacle laugh so familiar it made Kovu and Vitani jump. "Guess whos back?" Zira said followed by another laugh. She ran to Kovu unseathing her claws and grabbing Kovu's throught, "Oh, dont worry im not here for you. Im here for Kiara and your Cub! I am gonna kill them for what you did to NUKA! Zira laugh that evil laugh again and looked at Kovu with her cold red eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Pride Rock...

"Zazu, Kovu and Vitani should be back right about now do you think they are having trouble with hunting? I mean there all sleeping and eas-" Zazu interupted her "Your majesty, there fine to outlanders like them are sure to be fine." Zazu said feeling proud. "Outlanders? OUTLANDERS? ZAZU KOVU IS THE KING AND YOU ARE CALLING HIM AN OUTLANDER!" Kiara screamed making all the lioness look inside the den. "Zazu you have been the messanger how long?" "Since the first king, Mohatu your majesty" "I am the queen and what I say IS THE LAW UNDERSTAND?" She said like her father "Yes, your majesty" he said bowing to Kiara then walking out of the den.

Then Simba walked in, "Kiara, I know you didnt mean to snap on Zazu. Its just mood swings, trust me I know your mother was the same thing when she was pregnat with you." He said with love in his eyes. Kiara gave him a smile and stood up and nuzzled him, he nuzzled back to. Simba noticed that her belly was getting bigger by the weeks, and maybe soon it would be time. "When the baby is born are you going to teach him or her about the great circle of life or can I?" he asked "Maybe you and Kovu can." She said with a smile.

* * *

Zira who was still holding on to Kovu's throught, didnt spot Vitani. So Vitani had the chance to tackle Zira, and save her brother and the King. Vitani was getting in position to pounce when Zira laughed and said "Now the words im about to say are familiar to you, What are you doing out here and so alone?" Just after she finnished her sentence Vitani tackled Zira and Kovu sprang to his feet. "Now this might be familiar to you to Zira" he said with a laugh. Kovu unseathed his claws and scratched Zira's right eye leaving a scar. Zira roared in pain, which gave Kovu and Vitani enough time to run back to Pride Rock.

Zazu saw them and flew as fast as he could to Kiara, "Kiara! Kovu and Vitani are wounded they faught another lion!" he said out of breath. "WHAT!?" Kiara screamed "Daddy!" she called "Yes?" "Round up all the lionesses we have a lion to visit" She said with a smile. Kiara stood up and walked to the edge of pride rock where all the kings roar, but this time it was going to be a queen. Kiara roar like she had never roared before, Kovu and Vitani heared it and ran faster. After she roared she fell to the floor and Nala and Tama (Sarabi's youngest cousin) rushed to her. All of the roaring drained her energy. By the time Kovu and Vitani got there she was asleep. Kovu was worried for his beautiful mate and his cub, He layed there with her all night not caring that his deeply cut wounds on his legs hurt so much. His family was more important, _He would risk anything for them, even his life._

* * *

**REVIEW! Tell me how i did! I did this one by my self!**


	4. Chapter 6: New Things and Bad Dreams

**AJ: Sorry it took so long i was at cooking camp :)**

* * *

The night seemed long both Kovu and Kiara exausted from a terrible day, and what was worse Kiara's due date was comming soon and Kovu was weak. He wanted to be strong not weak, its because of her. Zira. She was still alive and now that Kovu was injured and weak she could attack Kiara and the cub. Great just something he wanted to think about, he layed on his side next to Kiara who was also on her side. Kovu siged, "Kovu, dont worry I know you will be strong by the time Akila or Tau or both with be born" Kiara said with a smile. "Akila? Tau?" He said confused "Akila means most beautiful and Tau means fierce warrior" "Wow".

* * *

In the middle of the pridelands two figures where lurking looking for trouble...

"Zira, why are we here?" questioned a lioness, "Because I am here to seek revenge Anahid, whern't you listening to me?" she snaped. "Uh, N-n-n-no. Im sorry im just a cub" Anahid barley replyed. Anahid was the last born of Ahadi's brother Adisa, she was abandond after her uncle and father where killed. Zira took her in and raised her as her own and she was barley moving she was so tiny, But Anahid didnt want to kill. She wanted to be a Pridelander again, she wants to talk to the King and not Kill his mate.

As the sun went down and the stars and the moon rose Anahid ran away to Pride Rock, Kovu was sitting where all the kings roar and he spotted Anahid. Kovu Roared "Who are you?" He demanded, "Im Anahid, Adisa's Last born... Uh Ahadi's brother's last born." She studdered. Kovu smiled "Your alone aren't you? I know a lioness who would take you in, Tama!", A cream colored lioness streched from the den and sat next to Kovu and said with a yawn "Yes Sier?" "Will you take Anahid in as your own, she is abandond?" "Yes of course I will!" Tama cried and licked the cub.

* * *

Two weeks have past and Kiara's due date past and she had two girls Akila and Kanya. Kovu was very excited but also more protective, he new Zira was still lurking around here. On the other hand Anahid was growing too, her and Tama always played together in the fields playing tag. Kiara was back on her feet more and was always proud of her cubs. She would do anything for them just like Jolina did for Uru, she was remembering the story her mother told her.

(Remembering)

"Mohatu, GO! You have to save Uru!" Jolina screamed.

"C'mon Joli, let me help you first!" he told her.

"No, Mohatu, there's no time for that! Please." Jolina begged him.

Mohatu hesitated for a second and looked deeply into his mate's pleading eyes.

"Mohatu, our child! Please!" she screamed desperately.

Mohatu finally tore his gaze away from Jolina and ran to Uru.

Jolina watched Mohatu bound toward Uru.

"I love you." she whispered after him.

Kiara remember this when you become queen

"_The strength of a kingdom lies not in the strength of the king, but in the heart of its queen."_

(Done remembering)

_She would do Anything and Everything for them_

Kiara started crying, every queen was wise and strong. She felt useless to the land, she comes from a ruling strong family that is smart and wise. Maybe she wasnt fit to be queen...Nahhh! Kiara forgot about that thought and kept moving forward. Then a quick throught came to her before she got up, She would do anything for her cub like Jolina and She had a passonite love for kovu like Uru did for Ahadi.

That Night she had a nightmare  
(Nightmare)  
Kovu was trying to stand up after being nocked down by Zira, she was on the floor and could baraley move. Zira dashed over to her and clawed her exposed belly killing her. Kovu Screamed, Just before she was gone for good she herd kovu say while crying "_I love you Kiara. I'm sorry I couldn't save you...Goodbye my sweet one."_

(End of Nightmare)

Kiara woke up crying but Kovu didnt notice, in her nightmare he said exactly what Ahadi said to Uru when he thought she died!

* * *

**AJ: well what did you think? REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 7: Akila and Kanya

As the nightmare got to be more frequently, Kovu began to notice things changing in the kingdom. As for Akila and Kanya, they met new friends in the Pridelands each day. Only weeks gone by it seemed like months, Akila and Kanya where growing more beautiful like there mother, Kiara was recovering more quickly than Rafiki said, and Kovu was becoming more wise each day from Simba.

"Can't catch me! Hahaha!" Kanya screamed "Oh yeah?" challenged Akila. "Akila?" Kanya cried, she began to feel scared Akila was gone! Akila jumped on Kanya and roared a cute little squeak,"AHHHH!" Kanya ran all the way back to Pride Rock and told her father Akila was gone and she was attacked by another lion cub. "Kanya! Kanya?" Akila was lost and alone and didn't know her way back home, she began to cry but a sudden sound made her stop. "Who's there? My father is the King! I'm-" Akila was interrupted by a lioness, "Your Princess Akila, I know I need to speak to your Family" the lioness unsheathed her claws. Akila screamed in terror "I know who you are, your ZIRA!", "Such a smart cub, NOW WHERES YOUR FAMILY!" Zira demanded. "Never i wont tell you!" Akila ran into the thick brush to thick for Zira to see her, Akila ran all the way home following the image of the rock.

"DADDY!" Akila cried as she ran in the den of Pride Rock, "Akila your alright!" Kiara gasped and pulled her cub close. Kovu smiled and licked her forehead, "Are you hurt?" Kanya asked as she walked up. "I'm fine now but Zira found me and wanted to find you guys!" Akila started crying "She wants to kill us". Kovu roared, Simba heard and ran to his side. "Kovu is there something wrong?" Simba questioned, "Yes, Zira is back and she wants to kill my family" Kovu said. Simba put his paw on Kovu's shoulder and said with a smile "Our Family".

They looked at each other then nodded, both walked where all the Great Kings of The Past roared and the roared. A roar that would stretch farther than the pride lands, every animal in the Pride Lands heard it and ran to Pride Rock. "Ladies and Gentlemen, We have ourselfs a trespasser, and Outlander. We have to kill her, because she wants to kill the royal family and take the Pride Lands as her own." Kovu talked loud enough so that everybody could hear, "Who is in and who is not? If your in make the loudest noise possible!" Kovu and Simba roared along with Nala, Kiara, and Akila and Kanya tried.

* * *

**AJ: Sorry it is short i didnt have enough time to write enjoy!**


End file.
